The Other Others
by The Fair Juliet
Summary: me and my best friend Robin wrote this in an instant message. it's our version of the movie The Others. hope it makes you laugh!
1. The Dark House and the Piano

Robin: we rented the others  
  
Robin: again  
  
Anna: cool! *closes curtains*  
  
Robin: lol  
  
Robin: *lights a candle-lamp thing so she can see*  
  
Anna: locks doors  
  
Anna: *trips over cat*  
  
Anna: blah blah  
  
Anna: Hey! you wanna die?  
  
Robin: lol  
  
Robin: I love that movie!@  
  
Anna: prbly not as much as i do  
  
Anna: that reminds me, i haven't added to my fanfiction in a LONG time  
  
Robin: lol, I haven't added to ANY of mine in a long time  
  
Anna: i don't even know what i want to add to mine... the next part is the one i haven't written yet  
  
Robin: yeah. I hate when you have NO clue what to write... *taps foot in the darkness*  
  
Anna: looks out the closed curtains  
  
Robin: *looks around nervously*  
  
Anna: *trips over sleeping Leo in the darkness*  
  
Robin: *laffs at anna and trips over the collasped anna, then rolls into a side table, then the light suddenly blows out "OW!"*  
  
Anna: uh-oh... *looks around nervously* what if the killer comes for us and the pre-cogs can't see it and Tom Cruise can't save us???  
  
Robin: *gasps in the darkness* *hits head on the table while trying to get up* owie... I dunno! ach! What if... what if... we get KILLED? what? eh? ach...  
  
Anna: brb  
  
Robin: kk  
  
Anna: back  
  
Robin: w/b  
  
Robin: *hits head on the table again* *menuvers around the table and stands up* there.  
  
Anna: thanx... laura's tormentin leo  
  
Anna: *trips over chair*  
  
Anna: *hears the piano start to play even tho she locked it*  
  
Anna: *door hits her in the face*  
  
Robin: *gasps loudly and runs into the wall, attempting to get to the door*  
  
*** Anna signed off at Mon Jun 24 14:45:05 2002.  
  
*** Anna signed on at Mon Jun 24 14:45:38 2002.  
  
Anna: sorry... darn comp  
  
Robin: ah  
  
Anna: *hits the comp in the darkness*  
  
Robin: lol, the comp screen flashes on and they can temporarily see, until the comp crashes and then they're stuck in the dark, listening to that annoying piano*  
  
Anna: *looks for a lamp*  
  
Robin: *stumbles around until she finds the computer and tries to fix it in the darkness*  
  
Anna: *tries to light the lamp she found on the floor... burns her hand*  
  
Anna: owwwww  
  
Robin: Are you all right? *manages to get the desktop to come up for a moment, but then it crashes again, because the house has just remembered it has no electricity*  
  
Anna: lol *manages to get the lamp lit for a few minutes*  
  
Robin: *while the lamp is still on, finds the door and opens it up*  
  
Anna: *opens a curtain*  
  
Robin: *they realize that it's changed to nighttime and it doesn't matter if they open curtains or not, it's still dark*  
  
Anna: *screams*  
  
Robin: *joins in screaming because anna's scream frightened her*  
  
Anna: *screams again*  
  
Robin: *screams some more until she realizes how silly this is* *yells, "You can stop screaming now!"*  
  
Anna: *screams die*  
  
Robin: *gasps*  
  
Anna: *hears someone else scream* wuz that you robin??  
  
Robin: yup!  
  
Anna: o ok  
  
Anna: *hears yet another scream* please tell me that wuz you again robin  
  
Robin: *silence* no... it wasn't.  
  
Anna: *gasps*  
  
Anna: *listens and hears the scream again*  
  
Robin: *breathes hard*  
  
Anna: it's *drumroll* THE OTHERS!  
  
Anna: *stops breathing so she can hear better*  
  
Robin: *gasps because a drumroll came out of nowhere*  
  
Robin: *still breathing really hard*  
  
Anna: *passes out from not breathing*  
  
Robin: *hears a thump on the floor and catches breath* hello?  
  
Anna: *wakes up*  
  
Anna: what wuz that????  
  
Robin: *the piano is still playing* I dunno...  
  
Anna: *wishes the piano would learn a different song*  
  
Robin: *thumping upstairs*  
  
Robin: what was that?  
  
Anna: i don't know... *breathes quietly*  
  
Anna: *watches the American Outlaws trailer**suddenly hears the piano playing "click click boom"*  
  
Robin: *breathes loudly, not purposley of course*  
  
Robin: why is it playing that?  
  
Robin: *scared*  
  
Anna: i don't know... *looks around scared*  
  
Anna: *leo attacks* *screams*  
  
Robin: *grabs leo and throws him out of the room*  
  
Anna: *the piano goes back to the old song*  
  
Robin: *whispers* hey, anna, I'm filling out a survey, am I a loyal person?  
  
Anna: yes  
  
Robin: ah... *the piano gets louder*  
  
Anna: *wishes the piano would learn some Blink 182*  
  
Robin: *the piano still playing* *thumping above us*  
  
Anna: *hears a scream upstairs* omg what wuz that???????  
  
Robin: I don't know! *gasps*  
  
Anna: *whimpers*  
  
Robin: *trips over a chair*  
  
Robin: *THUMP*  
  
Anna: *tries to find a lamp*  
  
Anna: *trips over robin*  
  
Robin: ouch! *THUMP THUMP upstairs* someone's in this house*  
  
Robin: !!  
  
Anna: *hears another scream*  
  
Anna: ahhhhh!!!!  
  
Anna: *hears another drumroll*  
  
Robin: *looks around to see who's playing the drums*  
  
Anna: *the piano suddenly gets louder*  
  
Anna: *screams*  
  
Anna: *tries to run but trips over a chair*  
  
Anna: *wonders what happened to robin*  
  
Robin: *is passed out on the floor coz the drumming frightened her*  
  
Anna: *the piano steadily gets louder*  
  
Robin: *piano wakes robin up*  
  
Anna: *the computer flickers on so Anna can see. she finds the stairs and runs up to find the piano. she finds the room where the music is coming from... flings open the door.... sees who is playing the music and screams*  
  
Robin: *runs after anna and screams because anna's screaming has scared her*  
  
Anna: aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!! *the music stops*  
  
Anna: *the one playing the music turns to anna*  
  
Anna: *can't believe who it is*  
  
Robin: *gasps when she sees who it is* 


	2. The Noises Downstairs

Anna: OMG!!!!!! it's YODA!!!!!! *runs downstairs and trips because now it is dark*  
  
Robin: *waves to yoda then runs after anna*  
  
Anna: *tries to find a lamp* what is HE doin in this movie????  
  
Anna: *the piano starts again*  
  
Robin: *groans* I really don't know, buuuuuut... if HE's here, HAYDEN must be here too! *grins in the dark*  
  
Anna: yay! *gasps when she hears a child giggling* maybe it's victor!!!  
  
Robin: *gasps too* ach, he has THE WORLD'S creepiest voice!  
  
Anna: they'll take the curtains! *stops worryin about the curtains when she remembers it's night*  
  
Robin: *stumbles around*  
  
Anna: *walks slowly towards the kitchen*  
  
Anna: *hears someone begin to sing "come what may... i will love you..."*  
  
Robin: *walks a little more quickly than anna and ends up bumping into her* wait! is... someone in the kitchen?  
  
Anna: *screams*  
  
Anna: *the lights flicker for a moment*  
  
Robin: Wait! I thought there was no electricity... *a phone rings*  
  
Anna: *screams*  
  
Robin: *IS* there a phone here? *someone's singing in the kitchen*  
  
Anna: *the lights suddenly go on... revealing... A SUPRISE PARTY!!!!*  
  
Anna: *screams*  
  
Anna: *coz it's not her birthday*  
  
Anna: *kicks out the party guests... the lights go off again*  
  
Robin: wow.  
  
Robin: weird house, huh?  
  
Anna: that wuz random  
  
Anna: yeah  
  
Robin: *the phone is still ringing, and yoda is still playing piano*  
  
Anna: *hears the buzz of a lightsaber* it's not Yoda again is it?  
  
Anna: *picks up the phone* Hello??  
  
Anna: *hears: "i'd like to order a medium pizza with extra anchovies" hangs up the phone*  
  
Anna: *the piano suddenly stops*  
  
Robin: *the phone dissapears*  
  
Anna: *gasps and goes silent*  
  
Robin: *a little boy and girl come out rubbing their eyes from the door that suddenly appeared*  
  
Anna: *screams!* they're in their pajamas!!!  
  
Anna: what happened to the piano?  
  
Robin: *looks around* maybe yoda got eaten by one of "THE OTHERS"!  
  
Anna: do they EAT Jedi?  
  
Anna: *drumroll*  
  
Robin: *looks around for the drum again*  
  
Anna: *hears another scream from upstairs*  
  
Robin: *attempts to run up the steps but falls over the first one*  
  
Anna: *trips over robin*  
  
Anna: owwww  
  
Anna: *hears the scream again*  
  
Anna: *jumps over robin and heads up the stairs*  
  
Robin: *looks up and runs up the stairs after anna*  
  
Anna: which room? *looks around the hallway*  
  
Robin: *the little girl is being creepy and says, "I can't tell you!"* You creepy little girl!  
  
Anna: *grabs the little girl* tell us which room!  
  
Robin: now!  
  
Anna: *the little girl takes out a drawing* look, i drew a yellow duck  
  
Robin: *someone is singing "Diamonds are a Girl's best friend"* that's nice!  
  
Anna: *hears the scream*  
  
Robin: *looks around* *THUMP THUMP*  
  
Anna: *suddenly, Hayden Christensen comes out of nowhere... Anna faints and he catches her... Hayden doesn't know what to do*  
  
Anna: *the singing gets louder*  
  
Robin: *robin giggles* Hiya! We're stuck in a haunted house, it's too bad I can't see anything, because then I would come over there*  
  
Robin: *looks up the stairs*  
  
Robin: I wonder who's up there...  
  
Anna: *wakes up... sees Hayden... falls*  
  
Robin: *THUMPING from upstairs*  
  
Anna: let's look n the attic! *knows it's a bad idea*  
  
Robin: *also knows it's a bad idea* why?  
  
Anna: because that's what THE OTHERS want us to do! so we may as well go along with it coz i'm hungry  
  
Robin: hm, I am too... *heads up the stairs*  
  
Anna: *hugs Hayden* i need my strong Jedi protector  
  
Anna: *goes up stairs behind robin*  
  
Anna: wait... *realizes the piano has stopped*  
  
Robin: Wait! *confused* is he Hayden or Anikin(sp?)?  
  
Robin: *looks around*  
  
Anna: who cares?  
  
Robin: *shrugs*  
  
Anna: what happened to Yoda????  
  
Robin: I don't know....  
  
Anna: *hayden says "yoda doesn't know how to play the piano... does he???"  
  
Anna: *  
  
Robin: *robin smiles, "He does now... or is that a fake Yoda, trying to trick us?!"*  
  
Anna: where'd the lil girl go???  
  
Robin: err... I dunno.  
  
Anna: we will have to think up a question that only the REAL yoda would know!  
  
Robin: YES! *grins wildly*  
  
Robin: *thinks*  
  
Robin: *looks to Hayden/Ani*  
  
Anna: *hayden/ani looks confused "i'm just here to look good*  
  
Anna: *the singing stops right as they reach the door to the attic*  
  
Robin: *"Oh. You REALLY should do something else you know." Robin smiles, but is rather annoyed*  
  
Robin: *gasps*  
  
Robin: *opens the door*  
  
Anna: *screams*  
  
Anna: when wuz the last time someone DUSTED up here?????  
  
Robin: *there are people sitting at a table trying to hold a seance (sp?)*  
  
Robin: *waves hand in front of face*  
  
Robin: I dunno  
  
Robin: I thought they were supposed to do this in the children's room... 


	3. The People in the Attic

Anna: at least they have lamps  
  
Robin: yeah  
  
Anna: where did the children go anywayz?  
  
Robin: I dunno...  
  
Anna: then who do they want to talk to??? *drumroll*  
  
Anna: hayden... are you dead?  
  
Robin: *the old lady is writing and the guy reads out, "Where did the childrem go anywayz?" and then he reads "I dunno..."* Wait! are we dead?  
  
Robin: I didn't think any of us were dead  
  
Anna: me either  
  
Anna: is yoda dead???  
  
Anna: *screams* that old lady's eyes are freaky!  
  
Robin: *looks around* maybe he doesn't know we're here, and we're.... HAUNTING him!  
  
Robin: yes!  
  
Robin: they are!  
  
Anna: i'm not dead... am i?  
  
Robin: *screams*  
  
Robin: am I?  
  
Anna: robin, am i dead?  
  
Anna: did i kill someone??  
  
Anna: *is confused*  
  
Robin: *the guy reads off of the lady's paper, "Did I kill someone?"  
  
Robin: *  
  
Anna: hey wait, Hayden/Ani disapeared too... where is everyone going?????  
  
Robin: Ach! are we dead?  
  
Anna: *runs over to the old woman* i'm not dead!!!! i'm just hungry!  
  
Robin: *screams at the lady* you have creepy eyes!  
  
Robin: and I'm not dead!  
  
Robin: neither is anna!  
  
Anna: *screams* i'm not dead!  
  
Robin: *gasps*  
  
Anna: someone turn on the lights so they can see that we're alive!  
  
Robin: Hey, lady, wait a minute, I've gotta pee! (brb)  
  
Anna: see? she's not dead!  
  
Anna: *asking the old woman* if we're dead, how did we die??? *the old man reads "if we're not dead, how did we die?"*  
  
Anna: *the old mans says "ooops, sorry.. i meant 'if we're DEAD, how did we die??'"*  
  
Robin: *runs back in*  
  
Robin: what did I miss?  
  
Anna: i asked them how we died  
  
Robin: *the lady says, "I think that Hayden killed you!"*  
  
Robin: *looks hurt*  
  
Anna: *screams*  
  
Anna: not my Hayden!  
  
Anna: i bet it wuz yoda... or did Hayden kill him too????  
  
Robin: *the old man reads, "ahhhhh, not my hayden!"  
  
Robin: *gasps*  
  
Anna: did the children kill us????  
  
Robin: I doubt it was hayden, he's just too good looking!  
  
Robin: *Gasps*  
  
Robin: I bet that was it!  
  
Robin: *plots revenge on the children*  
  
Anna: *gasp* *the old woman says "the children thought you were terrible babysitters and killed you!"*  
  
Robin: That must have been it!  
  
Anna: *screams again*  
  
Robin: *the old man reads, "That must have been it!"*  
  
Anna: *anna and robin begin to fade out, leaving just the people at the table*  
  
Robin: *the young woman says, "I think we should leave!"  
  
Robin: *  
  
Robin: *the young man says, "Why?"*  
  
Robin: *"It was just anna and robin!"*  
  
Anna: *the young woman continues "it's obvious that these BEINGS do not want us to live here... because they were killed in this house! by these demon children who can't even live without a pizza!"*  
  
Anna: *"and they're still hungry, so the children may kill us too!"*  
  
Robin: *the young man gasps, "Yes! let us leave this instant!*  
  
Anna: *the old woman says "when you leave, put a pizza in the kitchen so the children will not bother anyone again"*  
  
Anna: *victor comes upstairs and says "mommy, i'm hungry... can we get a Happy Meal??"*  
  
  
  
Anna: *anna thinks this is the end*  
  
Robin: *the young man and young woman won't get victor a happy meal, and the children kill them*  
  
Robin: *robin thinks it's the end also*  
  
Anna: cool  
  
Anna: i'm gonna save this it's so funny  
  
Robin: I know... 


End file.
